Still The Hetro One
by Meowmix4545
Summary: R for use of the "F-word". Cy debating over his love for Skids, his relationship with Ronnie, and how to confess.


Meow: *looks at BmB character page* GRRRRRRRRRR WHATT?!? Rasheequa is separating Cy and Skids?!? GRRRRRRRR they have to stand BESIDE each other!!! *roars*  
Mik: *sigh* You know, I think you're getting a little bit too obsessive...  
Meow: OBSESSIVE?!? WHO'S OBSESSIVE?!? *points at Mik's "Chibi-Harley-keychain"*  
Mik: ... I have this cuz he's my boyfriend...  
Meow: *growl* and WHYYYY hasn't Skids been in the comic recently?!?  
Mik: ... Cuz they're doing a Christmas special..?  
Meow: *drop kick* Stop proving me wrong, hairy man!!  
Mik: *flies off* Team Mikky is blasting off agaiiiiiiinnnnnn!  
Meow: O.o;;; right.. Anywho... -_-;; Here's the comic.. As you can tell it's Cyanide + Skids ^.^ It's sorta OOC and it's something that will probably never happen -_- But we all wish those two would finally get together, right? ^.^ Oh and excuse me if there's a teeny tiny bit of Ronnie bashing.. but I'm one angsty little 14 year old. . Anywho, text in ' s means thinking.. Like this: 'I am thinking' .  
************************************************************************************************************  
Still the hetro one, part 1  
**************************  
  
I sat down at my computer, typing furiously. "Dammit! I was suppose to email Ronnie hours ago!! She's gonna kill me!!!"  
But I guess I'm freaking out a little much.. But still.. If she checks her email and finds that I didn't write her.. then.. Well, I don't wanna think about the consequences.. -_-;;;  
I took a moment to sip my Vanilla Coke and to pull at one of my many piercing in stress, then I rabidly continued. But.. I just don't know abou..  
  
*knock knock*  
"Yo! Cya, you there?"  
  
I immediately shut my laptop and ran to the door. I accidentally pressed the power button, but I didn't really take much note of that.. Guess I was a little too happy to see him.  
"HEY SKIDS!" ^.^ It was after I twisted the door knob that I really started to think that maybe I shouldn't have sounded so enthusiastic to see him.. After all, I'm the hetro-se...  
  
*cue me immediately being glomped*   
"WEEE!! Hi Cy!!!" giggled Skids, who obviously had a little TOO much sugar.  
  
A little upset that my thoughts were interrupted AGAIN, I tried to push him off, with no luck. I blushed a little as I looked into his cute brown eyes... Err.. I mean.. Pretend you guys didn't hear that, okay?  
  
Skids finally got up offa me after I tickled him. Oh man, he may look skinny, but he weighs a ton! . Well, I guess I should be used to him practically glomping me whenever I see him, but I still can't. It's weird, ya know? I already admitted I was attracted to him.. But I thought that I was completely in love with Ronnie. Guess not, that little bugger keeps commin' back. XD  
  
"So, what brings you here?"  
  
"I just read some SHIBBY Buffy fanfics!! WHEEE!"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Ah, so that's why you're so hyper.. I think you're loving that computer a little too much..."  
True, I enjoy it when he's hyper. But still, the more hyper he is, the more glompy he is. Not that that's a bad thing! ^.^ ... Err.. Pretend you didn't hear that, again, ok?  
  
Skids poked me. "So I really came over wonderin' why you're cooped up inside on such a shibby day!"  
  
"Oh, well I was just writing an e-mail to....." I froze.   
  
Skids shook me a little. "Cy? What's wrong?"  
  
I looked over to the power-less computer, and my jaw dropped. "I.. I.. I... I CLOSED IT DOWNNNNN!!!!!!" I banged my head on the wall a few times.  
  
Skids scratched his head. "Wh.. what's up?"  
  
"Ugg.. I was in the middle of writing an important e-mail to Ronnie, and because you came I accidentally shut down the computer." Damn, I'm such a screw up. .... Wait.. What's with me? Why do I feel horrible for telling him I was writing to Ronnie? And why do I feel so guilty for saying it's because of him?  
  
"Oh.. Sorry I interrupted, Cy." Skids pouted.  
  
Dammit! I made him sad! "No!! It's my fault! I'm an idiot!"  
  
Skids shrugged. "Nah you're not. But it's ultra shibby to hear that you write to Ronnie so much!" he laughed, "If it was ME, I'd forget to write her and get dumped!"  
  
'If it was ME..' why did that comment bother me so much? Sure, I was upset when I thought that he and Ronnie were a couple... I couldn't stand to see Skids taken away.. But, then it was ME that she ended up going out with, he wasn't taken away.. Sorta.... So why does it bother me?  
  
"Well, I won't keep you from your email. See ya!" he got up off the bed, and turned to the door  
  
...Was it me, or did he actually sound a little upset? Nah, it's just me! But still..  
I grabbed him by his sweater. "Heh heh, you're not going anywhere!" I said in the most evil voice I could conjure up at the time. "Ice Cream shop. 3:00. Bring Harley. My treat."  
  
Skids cheered, "SHIBBY! It's a date!!" he waved and left. "Bye, say hi to Ronnie for me!"  
  
'It's a date!!' hehehee... That had a nice ring to it.. Oops... Once again, ignore me.. and my childish giggles..   
-_-;;;  
  
I sat down on my bed and sighed, staring at the closed laptop. Dammit, I knew all to well. I'm still in love with Skids.. I pulled the laptop open and watched the computer start up.   
I love Skids ^.^ ... wait.. *slap self* No I DON'T! I love Ronnie! RONNIE RONNIE RONNIE RONNIE!!   
I twirled the mouse around, lost in thought. I stared at the computer desktop, with a photo of me and Ronnie as the wallpaper. I sighed, and opened up AIM. Only one person was online, this girl who added me but I had no idea who she was. I thought about talking to her, but dismissed it. I opened up Outlook Express and began to type an email to Ronnie.  
Once I had finished, my mouse was hovered over the send button. ... Why was I stalling?   
And then it hit me.  
I was only going out with Ronnie to hide my feelings for Skids.   
I don't love Ronnie at all.. Well besides just as a friend.  
But.. Should I break up with her? To break up with her over a crush on someone else, who probably doesn't like me that way? What should I do?  
That's when I got an AIM message..  
  
Sporty_Gurrl59: Hey is this John?  
Hardrock: Nope sorry, you have the wrong person.  
Sporty_Gurrl59: OMG! Sorry!  
Hardrock: No prob! So ASL?  
  
I guess I just felt like talking to someone, no matter who they were..  
  
Sporty_Gurrl59: 32/f  
HardRock: Ah! Well I'm male and that's all you need to know ;)   
HardRock: lol kiddin  
Sporty_Gurrl59: LOL!  
Sporty_Gurrl59: So what up?  
HardRock: Just writing a letter to my girlfriend..  
Sporty_Gurrl59: Aww how sweet! :)  
Sporty_Gurrl59: LOL I wish it wuz me! But I'm probably a little old 4 u hun! ;) i saw ur profile  
HardRock: lol ok.  
HardRock: Could you help me with something?  
  
Oh jeez, now I'm going for help from people I don't even know. I AM a screw up. Oh well.   
  
Sporty_Gurrl59: Sure no prob!  
HardRock: Well you see.. Ok, I have this friend named Skids,  
Sporty_Gurrl59: Hehe cool name!   
Hardrock: Yup. Well, you see, I sorta like him.. Like like him.. You know.. It's weird, cuz he's my friend and all..   
Sporty_Gurrl59: oh, ur bi?  
HardRock: No :S I just like him! He's the nicest person I've ever met. He's cute, funny, and he's everything I've ever wanted.. but it's complicated when he's your best friend.. I've been going out with people to try and deny it.  
Sporty_Gurrl59: Ah so you don't really love this girlfriend of yours?  
HardRock: Don't think of me as a bad person.. But I really like her as a friend.  
Sporty_Gurrl59: So u wanna tell this Skids dude u like him, but dont wanna loose his friendship?  
HardRock: Exactly. Well, that and I dont wanna loose my title as the "hetro one"  
Sporty_Gurrl59: LOL  
Sporty_Gurrl59: well don't worry ill help ya! ;)  
HardRock: Thanx  
  
I sat around wating for her to reply, nothing..   
  
HardRock: ... U still dere?  
Sporty_Gurrl59: ... o you know my sister?  
HardRock: huh?  
Sporty_Gurrl59: So you're Ronnie's boyfriend Cyanide?  
HardRock: WHAAAAAT!??!  
  
Yes. I am one helluva screw up.  
  
Sporty_Gurrl59: She just came in and read the convo.. She's pretty upset.. She ran to her room crying.. Sorry :'(   
  
Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Fuck.  
  
HardRock: Man I'm a screwup.  
Sporty_Gurrl59: aww don't loose hope. It's better that my sister knows. I think you should tell Skids how you feel, cuz at least now you have nothing to loose.. Also you should call my sister..  
HardRock: right.. thanks then, bye  
Sporty_Gurrl59: k sorry! bye see ya hun!  
  
I felt like shit. I just wanted to barf. Am I really that heartless? I guess I'm an idiot.. But.. Either way.. I guess it is right.. I love Skids more than her.. So.. Maybe now that this has happened I'll finally gather up my nerves and tell him?  
But first, to call Ronnie...  
  
To be continued!  
  
************************************************************************  
Mik: Well that's not to bad so far..  
Meow: Damned strait! I am THE master fanfic writer! :D  
Mik: OK.. But u still need to do more chapters..  
Meow: don't remind me.. Yo, might as well check into the cemetery..  
Mik: Yeah I'm ready for the worst.. :P 


End file.
